servafandomcom-20200215-history
Aggressor II-class Heavy Frigate
The Aggressor II-class Heavy Frigate was the primary warship used by megacorps of the Earth Partnership Trade Guild, however its designer and primary producer, Acteon Shipbuilding Currents, often produced these ships for export and usage by allied minor powers. During its time, the Aggressor II's primary competitors were the Nogai-class Heavy Frigate built by the Baikonur Stellar Initiative of the Market Coalition, and the Vindicator-class Heavy Frigate in use by the powers of the Profit Communion. It is part of a series of ship classes, the Aggressors, and is the second in this series. During this time the Aggressor II was probably the best of the trade guilds' respective mainline heavy frigates, in terms of pure combat power, in no small part due to the cooperation between trade guild members. Thanks to ATOS weapon development, the Aggressor II was more well-armed than its competitors. HMMC ensured that the warships' fusion energy facilities and Helium-3 capacitors were efficient. It is also worth noting that JS2D's efforts made the warships cost-effective to mass produce and resupply. Of course, Acteon's own prowess with automation ensured the starship's self-repair systems were the best in the industry during that time, being the first starship class to implement nano-resin technology to minimize hull damage. ATOS also ensured that Aggressor II's had the most efficient Tachyon Field modulation and projection, meaning they would be more reliable in the few situations where they are useful. However, in comparison to the Vindicator, the Aggressor II was much slower, so oftentimes Profit Communion-aligned fleets would be able to decide when to engage in a decisive battle. For trade guild political and economic reasons (mainly the influence of HMMC) Ionic thrusters were preferred, meaning the Aggressor could not catch up to the Vindicator's more powerful, though more unwieldy, Methanol-based engines. This meant that the Earth Partnership had to build specialized Sloops-of-War to chase down beaten Vindicators (or even do the bulk of the fighting). Depending on the variant of Vindicator, the Aggressor II may also have inferior targeting computers. When compared to the Nogai, things look even less one-sided. Thanks to BSI's efforts to improve the efficiency of warp drives, the Nogais had much better strategic mobility than other warships of its time, excepting those fueled by Tritach. The Nogai also benefits from Xiaozhu Interstellar's expertise with computing, as the average Nogai warship has superior targeting systems, among others, to any other common heavy frigate available at that time. The Nogai's hull was also very resilient. While Aggressor II's are faster and more resource-efficient at repairing damage thanks to the automated repair protocol and the nano-resin, Nogais are better at preventing damage in the first place. Nogais are also renowned for their reliability, and the fact they can accept jury-rigging and amateur modification more easily than other warships of their type. Aside from these comparisons, the Aggressor II had other flaws, mostly logistical. The warship was extremely advanced for its time, and was prone to a lack of spare parts and technical expertise. In poorer regions, the Aggressor II may have difficulty being replenished and crewed, and the complexity of its systems required JS2D starbases to receive adequate repairs from severe damage. Category:Starships Category:Heavy frigates Category:Acteon starships